Love in Christmas
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: Gavin writes a letter to Santa and Krampus. They become pen pals, and eventually friends. What if that changes later on? Contains: Genderbent Krampus and Santa. Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! PuzzleMaster1998 here with another new story!**

 **It's Krampus!**

 **The 2015 movie disappointed me. It wasn't quite like I thought it was going to be. So, after a bit of thought, I decided to write my own Krampus story. I was partially inspired by CampGreen's Krampus story. But most of this came from my strong imagination. There is genderbending.**

 **I will not do full descriptions of Krampus and other characters besides my OC until they meet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Krampus. Michael Dougherty does!**

 **Let's begin this, shall we?**

* * *

 **The Letter**

* * *

It was the middle of June. A cool breeze brought the residents of Bowling Green, Kentucky, much relief from the baking sun. The city of Bowling Green was well known across the United States to any car enthusiast or collector for one main reason. It was the only place in the U.S. where Corvettes were manufactured. It had a few libraries, several churches, a Walmart, Target, and several other stores, buildings, and houses that were typically found in cities.

On the outskirts of the town, farmland and forests made up the landscape, with a few small neighborhoods scattered among them.

In one of these neighborhoods was a small house with a large front yard. It had a small flowerbed filled with beautiful flowers, and a green mailbox sat at the end of the driveway, while a small car sat next to the house. The house itself was one floor, and was made of brown brick. The front door was red with white trim, and the gold numbers "1537" were nailed on the door.

Inside, a teenage boy sat at his kitchen table with paper and pen in his hand, with pencils next to him. He had slightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing red shorts, socks that had Pokémon on them (in this case it was Pikachu), and a black shirt with a red fox on it. This 18 year old was Gavin Woodring.

* * *

 _ **(Author's Note: Some of you may be wondering how he owns a house at 18. It happens. In this case, he had been fortunate enough to have won the 10 million dollar national lottery several months before. Although, the government took half of that, so he really only got 5 million. That was more than enough to buy the land and build the small house, with money still left over. Also, he has a well-paying job at the veterinarian's office in town. He helped feed/take care of the animals that stayed overnight at the office. Satisfied now? Good. Now back to the story.)**_

* * *

Gavin smiled as he wrote his letter to Santa. He knew others would think he was crazy for still believing in Santa, but he knew he existed. _Someone_ had to have left those presents for him under the tree at the shelter for the last four years he'd been out on his own. And he knew they weren't from any friends or relatives. He didn't have any. He was an orphan, and people thought he was weird, so they left him alone. And he definitely knew that they didn't come from the people who volunteered at the shelter. People tended to leave him alone and focus more on the elderly and disabled.

His smile widened as he finished the letter, and set it aside as he then pulled out a second piece of paper. This one was for a second letter that was just as important as the first.

This one…was for Krampus.

Gavin had discovered Krampus about a year ago when he had been surfing the web, looking at Halloween costumes and decorations. He'd found an interesting, scary figurine that was labeled "Krampus," and typed the name into the search bar. The results that came up had surprised him, and he did further research on Krampus. Thus, his interest of Krampus was born.

He hummed a little tune as he wrote the letter, eyes narrowing in concentration. Once he finished, he looked it over, and nodded. "Perfect," He said as he then folded both letters a few times, before he then wrote the name of the person they went to on each of them, making sure that he put the right name on the right letter. He got up from the table, holding the letters in his hand as he went into the small kitchen and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out some stamps and an envelope, before returning to the table.

Upon sitting back down, he placed the two letters inside the envelope, before licking the seal and closing it up. He then placed a stamp on it, before he wrote his name and address next to it. Finally, he wrote "Santa Claus, the North Pole" in the middle of the envelope's front.

"I hope they like the letters," He said as he got up and went over to the front door, putting on his blue sneakers. 'Especially Krampus,' He thought as he opened the door.

Shutting the door behind him, he walked up his driveway before reaching the mailbox. "Safe travels," He said with a smile as he placed the letter inside his mailbox, and raised the flag, closing the lid before heading back inside. Once he shut the door behind him, he went to the living room to do a puzzle.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

The wind started picking up outside, causing the trees to sway and rattle their branches. The mailbox stood firmly against the wind, but the lid started rattling. Suddenly, as if an invisible hand was there, the flag was pushed down and the lid fell open, revealing the letter inside.

The letter flew out of the mailbox and was caught by the wind, which carried it into the sky as the lid closed. The wind carried the letter through the clouds and into the air above them, leaving the letter slightly damp. The sun's heat dried it very quickly as the wind carried the letter through the sky, passing planes, mountains, and skyscrapers as it headed north. Eventually, the letter was sent back through the clouds. Upon reaching the other side, the wind continued to carry it through the snow falling from the clouds.

On and on the letter flew as it passed over the ocean, and soon passed the Arctic Circle. As it neared the North Pole, icebergs started to dot the ocean while the snow stopped and the clouds disappeared. The blue sky was then lit up with the colorful lights of the aurora borealis.

The wind picked up speed, and the icebergs soon disappeared as they were replaced by a giant sheet of ice. The letter zoomed over the ice, nearing the North Pole.

Suddenly, it passed through an invisible barrier with no effort. When it passed through, a large island covered in pine trees and snow could be seen. The letter soon reached the island, and the wind carried the letter through the trees, heading to some unknown location.

Eventually, the trees stopped, and the letter exited the forest. In the distance, a large village appeared, with a larger building beyond it. The wind blew through the village, causing the inhabitants, who were elves, to hold their hats to their heads. The letter was carried quickly through the village, heading straight to the large building.

The wind pushed open a window, sending flakes of snow into the dark room as the letter flew inside. It floated around the room for several seconds before it landed on a beautiful wooden desk. The window then shut with a loud ' **bang!** '

Silence filled the room for several seconds, before the sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door. The knob turned, and then the door swung open as a figure walked in. They reached out to the wall, and flicked on a light switch, filling the room with a warm light from the ceiling. The room was revealed to be an office of sorts, with a wooden desk, a comfy chair, a fireplace, and several filing cabinets for furniture, while green carpet covered the floor. On the wall, which was covered in red wallpaper, hung images of Christmas and various winter activities.

The figure was revealed to be a woman, who was wearing green and white striped baggy pants, red fuzzy slippers, and a red shirt with a Christmas tree on it. She sighed as she walked further into the room, a steaming mug of hot cocoa in her hand.

"What did the wind deliver this time?" She said as she walked over to the desk and saw the letter sitting there. "Another letter." She sighed as she sat down in the chair, setting the mug on the desk.

She then saw who it was from, and smiled.

"Gavin Woodring," She said as she picked up the letter. "What do you want for Christmas?" She then proceeded to carefully open the envelope, taking care to not damage the envelope. She arched an eyebrow when she saw the two folded pieces of paper inside.

She pulled them out and set them on the desk along with the envelope. She saw that one of them had the name "Santa" on it, while the other one appeared to not have a name on it. She flipped it over to see if there was a name on the other side. Her eyes widened when she saw whose name was written on it.

"He…he wrote a…a letter…for her," She said with wide eyes, slowly picking up the paper with the word "Krampus" on it. "An actual letter." She grew an excited look as she said, "Krampus got a letter!" She stood up, and headed towards the door, saying, "I gotta give this to her!"

She quickly walked out of the room, which was her office, and went down the hall. She soon stopped at a door decorated with intricate designs, and knocked, saying, "Krampus, I have something for you! It's important!"

She heard a feminine groan come from inside, before a woman's voice replied in frustration, "I swear Nicole, if this is something dumb, I will not speak to you for an entire year!"

The sound of the door being unlocked soon reached her ears. "Don't worry Krampus," Nicole said as she hid the letter behind her back. "It'll be important to you once you see what it is."

The door then opened, revealing Krampus, who was wearing blood red shorts that had a hole in the back for her tail, and a black shirt that had the words "Are you Naughty or Nice?" on the front, with the word "Naughty" in red and the word "Nice" having a halo over it. She looked at Nicole with a flat look, and said, "Alright, what is _so_ important that you had to interrupt me making plans for punishing the naughty children this upcoming Christmas?"

Nicole shifted in place slightly and looked down as she replied, "Well, the wind brought me another letter just a few minutes ago, and-"

"Hold it!" Krampus interrupted, holding a hand up as she took a few steps forward. "You interrupted me…for a _letter_?" She asked incredulously.

She nodded sheepishly, causing Krampus to sigh as she stepped back into her office.

"I'm not talking to you for a year now," She stated as she started to close the door.

"WAIT!" Nicole cried as she put her foot against the door, stopping it from closing. "Let me finish! There were _two_ letters in the envelope."

Krampus didn't respond, and just resumed closing the door, using her strength to force Nicole to remove her foot. The door shut with a " **slam!** ", and the sound of the locks being turned reached her ears, causing her to cry out, "One of them is for you!"

Silence greeted her ears, before the door was quickly unlocked and opened, with Krampus staring at her angrily.

"What?" She growled, causing Nicole to shiver slightly.

"One of the letters in the envelope is for you," She answered as she held out the letter towards her.

Krampus looked at the letter, and her eyes widened when she saw "Krampus" written on it in black ink. She reached out, and took it from Nicole gently, handling the letter like it was made of the finest china. She stared at it for several seconds, before she looked back at her with a small smile.

"Thank you," She said before she turned and went back into her office, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

'You're welcome,' Nicole thought as she sighed with a smile as she stared at the office door for a few seconds, before she walked away, heading back to her office to read _her_ letter from Gavin.

* * *

Krampus stared at the letter in her hands as she slowly walked back to her desk, sitting down in her comfy chair. With one hand holding the letter, she used the other to move her plans for punishing naughty children to the side.

She then placed the letter carefully on her desk, before she just stared at it, tears welling up in her eyes. She soon felt the tears stream down her face as she smiled. She was so happy to receive a letter. Ever since she had met Nicole several centuries ago and became friends, she had seen the joy she would have whenever she received a letter, and grew envious of her. She never got letters from anyone. People were too scared of her to want to write to her, or so she had thought. And yet, one person had written to her. One person had been brave enough to send her a letter.

Oh, how she thanked the Almighty God with all her heart for this! It didn't matter to her if the letter was full of hatred and anger. All that mattered to her was that someone had cared to write it and send it.

She wiped her eyes, and took in a deep breath, before she opened the letter. Once she opened it, she noticed that it had an address at the top, but decided to think about that later as she began to read. She read: _"Dear Krampus. Hello! My name is Gavin Woodring, and I am 18 years old. I learned about you last year, and instantly became interested in you and your story/legend. I noticed though, that people tend to talk about you negatively, which made me realize that you probably never got a letter before. I know the feeling of never getting a letter from someone. I don't have any family or friends. I'm an orphan. But, I don't let that get me down! I'm a big optimist, and I help others when I can. I also draw as a hobby, along with other things. I won't keep you reading much longer, since I'm sure you have things to do. I hope you enjoy my drawings! Sincerely, Gavin Woodring."_

At the end of the letter were a few drawings of her, as a male of course, since people had messed up that bit of information about her from the beginning, as well as some other things. They were pretty good. As she examined them, she idly wondered how he would draw her if he knew that Krampus was actually a girl.

She then noticed something was written below the drawings, and looked closely at it. It read: _"P.S. If you would like to become pen pals with me, my address is at the top of the paper."_

She sat back in her chair with wide eyes as she digested all the information that she had read in the letter. A human teenager who still believed in Nicole, aka "Santa," had learned about her and had found her _interesting_. Also, he knew, in a way, how she felt not getting letters from someone. Finally, he wanted to be her pen pal!

She closed her eyes, and took in a few deep breaths to help her relax, before opening them again. She thought about what she had read once again, and decided to think about it more later. Right now, she decided to ponder the question he had added at the end.

Did she really want to become his pen pal?

'Yes,' She thought immediately. 'Without a doubt.' She'd just found a person who didn't hate her, and was interested in her. No way was she going to let this opportunity go!

With that, Krampus sighed happily before she pulled out a pen and paper from her desk, and started to write.

* * *

 **Well, things are getting interesting now, aren't they?**

 **What I said about Bowling Green and Corvettes is true. I used to live there when I was a young child.**

 **The next chapter will be coming out soon!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	2. Letters Received

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Here you go Phantom1968!**

 **Disclaimer: Michael Dougherty owns Krampus.**

 **Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

 **Letters Received**

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

Gavin sighed as he sat on a bench in the local park, looking over the lake with a smile. In his hand, he held a paper bag. "What a beautiful day," He said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of bread crumbs. Tossing them out onto the ground in front of him, he watched as several ducks and pigeons came over to eat. "There you go," He said as he scattered more food onto the ground. "More food for you."

Over the next few hours, he fed the birds and watched them. Every so often, a chipmunk or squirrel would run in, grab some bread, and then run away, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

Once he ran out of food, he slowly got up, and headed towards the parking lot. He got into his car, and then drove home, which took about an hour. After he arrived at home and parked the car, he went inside, only for the wind to suddenly start blowing outside. He went into the kitchen to make some dinner, and had just placed a plate of food into the microwave when one of the windows next to the kitchen table slid open, startling him as the wind blew inside.

He quickly ran over to the window and shut it, making sure the latch was in place. "What was with that wind?" He said as he turned away from the window. He opened his mouth to say something else, but froze when he saw a letter that hadn't been there a few seconds ago sitting on the kitchen table.

He stood there for several seconds, just staring at the letter in silence.

' **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** '

"GAH!" He cried out as he jumped a bit, having been startled by the microwave's alarm signaling the food was ready. He walked over to the microwave, and carefully pulled out the plate of food before bringing it over to the table. He sat down and started to eat as he looked at the envelope in front of him.

All it had on it was his name and address.

Once he finished eating, he placed his dishes in the sink before he returned to the table. He picked up the envelope, and opened it, revealing its contents as he sat down.

His eyes widened when he saw that there were two letters in the envelope. Surprised and confused, he pulled them out, and set them next to each other. When he saw what was on them, his jaw dropped.

One of the letters had the name "Krampus" on it in red ink, while the other had "Santa" in black.

"They…wrote me back," He said with shock in his voice. He slowly reached out to Santa's response, as if he was afraid it would disappear. Picking it up, he unfolded it to reveal a short letter. It read: _"Dear Gavin. Thank you for the wonderful letters you sent me and Krampus. They were wonderful! And thank you so much for sending Krampus a letter. That was so thoughtful of you! She's wanted one for a long time. Now, about your present. I think it's wonderful you want one! Have a wonderful rest of the year! Sincerely, Santa Claus. P.S. I'm a woman. The world messed that fact up a LONG time ago."_

His eyes widened as he set the letter back down, and leaned back in silent shock. 'That's a bombshell of a revelation,' He thought as he stared back at the letter. 'Santa's a _woman_ , not a man. How in the world did that little detail get messed up?!'

He shook his head, deciding to think about that later. He then turned his eyes to Krampus' response, and picked it up, opening it as he thought, 'What does Krampus have to say to me? Will it be nice?'

The letter was rather short, written in red ink, and said, _"Dear Gavin Woodring. As you may know, I am Krampus. I work alongside Santa and punish the naughty children. I would be glad to be your pen pal. Sincerely, Krampus. P.S. I'm a woman. The world messed up that fact about me a LONG time ago."_

He set the letter down and leaned back in his chair again, shocked at what he had read. "Krampus is a woman?!" He exclaimed, before quickly rereading the letter to make sure he hadn't been imagining things.

He hadn't.

"Wow," He muttered as he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his short hair as his mind raced. "I did **not** see that coming!"

Gavin had several questions running through his mind. A couple of them were: How did the world mess up their genders? Were Krampus and Santa good friends? Were they pretty?

On and on his mind raced, till he groaned and made his way to his bedroom to take a nap. "I'll think more on this later," He muttered as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

Soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Gavin sighed as he sat on the couch, thinking over what he had learned. 'Alright, so Santa and Krampus are women, not men. According to them, the world messed those facts up a long time ago, and Krampus wants to be my pen pal,' He thought before he nodded. 'Alright. I think I understand. Now, what should I tell Krampus and Santa about first?'

He mentally went over some possible ideas as he got some paper and sat down at the table, before he thought a particularly interesting one. 'That should do it.'

Gavin smiled as he picked up a pen and began to write, thinking, 'I hope they like this!'

* * *

 _ **North Pole**_

Nicole was sitting in her comfy chair by the fireplace in her room, a letter in one hand and a mug of cocoa in the other.

A giggle escaped her lips as she reread what Gavin wanted for Christmas and why he wanted it.

"That's so sweet of him!" She cooed as she set the letter on her lap while she took a sip of cocoa.

Suddenly, one of her windows flew open as a large gust of wind blew into the room, quickly filling the room with ice cold air.

Nicole shivered as she got up from her chair with a warm blanket wrapped around her as she approached the window. She reached out to the window, exposing her chest to the cold wind as she grabbed a hold of the window and pulled it down, slamming it shut before she flipped the latch.

"Whew! Another couple of seconds and I'd have been an icicle," Nicole stated as she rubbed her hands while heading back to her chair. She then noticed that a new letter was sitting on her chair, right next to Gavin's old one.

"Huh, I wonder who it's from?" She asked as she picked up the letter, before smiling as she saw the name on the envelope.

"So, you wrote to us again," She stated as she sat down in her chair with both letters in hand. She slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out two folded pieces of paper, one with her name on it, and one with Krampus's name on it. "Oh! Krampus is going to be so happy you wrote back!"

"Krampus, another letter for you has arrived," Nicole called out, letting it echo down the hallway to Krampus's room.

It was only a few seconds before she could hear the sound of Krampus's hooves moving quickly against the floor, before her door flew open, making her turn toward it with a smile.

Krampus was looking at her with an almost eager expression.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked Nicole, who set the letter for Krampus on the coffee table next to her and gestured to it.

Nicole giggled as Krampus eagerly picked up the letter and left the room, before she turned her attention back to _her_ letter from Gavin.

"Thank you Gavin. Thank you," She whispered as she picked up the new letter.

* * *

 **This has been a wonderful chapter, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for taking so long with updating stories! I will not be writing during summer vacation due to taking summer classes. Sorry!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
